Wide Open Pretty Cure!
Wide Open Pretty Cure! (ワイドオープンプリキュア！ Waido Ōpun Purikyua!) is an upcoming series created by Tachibana Nora. The series's themes are based around the world and elements of nature. Plot Wide Open Pretty Cure! Episodes Around the world, girls and boys alike have talked about, and possibly have seen, the popular Pretty Cure group of magical girls and how they have always come to save them. But there are others, at least, non-human others from a failing planet, who despise Earth and its successful inhabitants. Soon, they begin to attempt taking over Earth and trying to build their own utopia for this strange alien species. Meanwhile, there are several girls (one in Asia, South America, Australia, and Europe) who become Pretty Cures themselves after inheriting an old power of previous Cure-like girls, and have to defeat these aliens before Earth is rebuilt for the worse. Characters Pretty Cure Hibara Sakura (緋原さくら Hibara Sakura)/'Cure Blossom Mirage' (キュアブロッサムミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Mirāju) The lead Cure who resides in Asia. Sakura is a 15 year old who has a soft spot for school. She wants to make new friends, but doesn't know where to begin and is afraid she will come off as "geeky". She also tries to help those that she can trust, though she slowly begins to think she is only useful in school. Her parents own a bakery, which doubles as a home, and Sakura often tries to sneak in some sweets. As Cure Blossom Mirage, her theme color is scarlet and represents flowers. Achiyaku Tamyasisa (アチヤク·タミャシサ Achiyaku Tamyashisa)/'Cure Marine Mirage' (キュアマリンミラージュ Kyua Marin Mirāju) The second Cure who resides in South America. Achiyaku is a 14 year old who is very active and is in a swim club at school. She has a tomboyish side which is rarely shown. She is quite nice and cheerful, but to outsiders she might come off as a show-off. She sometimes stresses about keeping all of her activities up, and feels like she can't do her best at anything, though she is determined to achieve her goals in life. She loves being a Pretty Cure and secret hero. As Cure Marine Mirage, her theme color is blue and represents water. Loila Eloise (ロイラ·エロイース Roira Eroīsu)/'Cure Sunshine Mirage' (キュアサンシャインミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Mirāju) The third Cure who resides in Australia. Loila is a 14 year old who almost always wakes up in a positive mood. She enjoys nature and flowers, especially the Sun. She is a bit shy and timid, but she can still talk to others and have connections with them. She always thinks she is too weak to protect herself, and has a tendency to lock doors or close windows. She hopes someday she can become stronger to help others. As Cure Sunshine Mirage, her theme color is yellow and represents the Sun. Serenity Fiala (セレニティー·フィアラ Serenitī Fiara)/'Cure Moonlight Mirage' (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju) The fourth and final Cure who resides in Europe. Serenity is a 15 year old who dreams the world could be peaceful. She hates the news, and rarely ever watches TV. Though some people admire her, she comes out as awkward, and most people turn down her dream. She is quite intelligent and tries her best to stay active. She stays up late working on extra activities and daydreaming. As Cure Moonlight Mirage, her theme color is violet and represents the moon. Mascots Breeze (ブリーズ Burīzu) Cyclone (サイクロン Saikuron) Spectrum (スペクトラム Supekutoramu) Luna (ルナ Runa) Chikyura Chikyura (チキュラ Chikyura) is the name of the weak planet the aliens live on after learning of their inability to live on Earth. They despise everyone living there and wish to turn it into a utopia for themselves in order to thrive in a successful environment. Empty Heart (エンプティーハート Enputī Hāto) Burning Mind (バーニングマインド Bāningu Maindo) Mystery Aura (ミステリーオーラ Misuterī Ōra) Lonely Being (ロンリービーイング Lonrī Bīingu) Chaos Control (カオスコントロール Kaosu Kontorōru) Items CureRings (キュアリングズ KyuaRinguzu) The transformation item of the Cures. They are a pair of earrings, which come in the Cure's color (scarlet for Sakura, blue for Achiyaku, yellow for Loila, and violet for Serenity). They transform by saying Initiate! Pretty Cure Merge! Inner Scepter (インナーセプター Innā Seputā) The attack item of the Cures, used for their basic individual and group attacks. Locations Kyoto (京都 Kyoto) Sakura's home city, located in Japan. Lima (リマ Rima) Achiyaku's home city, located in Peru. Perth (パース Pāsu) Loila's home city, located in Australia. Cornwall (コーンウォール Kōnuōru) Serenity's home city, located in the United Kingdom. Merchandise Movies Trivia *According to Tachibana Nora, the Cures begin by fighting in their residing areas before teaming up and fighting the big bad outside of Earth. *The series bares similarities with Nora's first fan series. Gallery References Category:Wide Open Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Nature Themed Series